Construction of an alternative conduit between the left ventricle and the aorta (an apicoaortic conduit, or AAC) to create a double-outlet left ventricle (LV) has been successfully employed to treat a variety of complex congenital LV outflow obstruction (fibrous tunnel obstruction, aortic annular hypoplasia, tubular hypoplasia of the ascending aorta, and patients with diffuse septal thickening, severe LV hypertrophy and a small LV cavity) as well as adult-onset aortic stenosis in patients with complicating preoperative conditions (previous failed annular augmentation procedures, previous infection, previous CABG with patent anterior internal mammary artery grafts, and a porcelain ascending aorta).
However, the AAC insertion procedure has been poorly accepted, primarily because of early valve failures using first-generation bioprostheses as well as the success of direct LVOTO repair and aortic valve replacement. In the United States, despite an aging population, the unadjusted mortality for isolated aortic valve operations in 2001 remained under 4%. Further, the AAC insertion operation, with or without cardiopulmonary bypass, has not been as technically straightforward as direct aortic valve replacement. For most surgeons, AAC insertion is not a familiar operation and is of historical interest only.
Nonetheless, several studies have demonstrated that AAC insertion successfully lessens the LV-aortic pressure gradient, preserves or improves ventricular function and maintains normally distributed blood flow through the systemic and coronary circulation. While there have been several techniques described, the most commonly employed method is the lateral thoracotomy approach with placement of the AAC to the descending aorta. Other techniques include a median sternotomy approach with insertion of the distal limb of the AAC to the ascending aorta, to the transverse part of the aortic arch, or to the intra-abdominal supraceliac aorta.
In general, the thoracic aorta and the left ventricle apex are exposed through a left lateral thoracotomy, and a needle is passed through the apex and into the left ventricle. While the connector is still spaced apart from the apex, the sutures that will fix the connector to the apex are threaded through a cuff on the connector and through the apex in a matching pattern. The cuff is set back from the end of the connector by 1-2 centimeters to allow the end of the connector to extend through the heart muscle and into the left ventricle. Once the sutures are in place, a ventricular coring device is used to remove a core of ventricular muscle, and the pre-threaded sutures are then pulled to draw the connector into the opening until the cuff comes to rest: on the apex. The sutures are tied off, and additional sutures may be added. Either before or after this procedure, the opposite end of the connector is attached to a valved conduit which terminates at the aorta.
The current techniques and technology available to perform AAC insertion were originally designed to be performed on-pump; either with an arrested or fibrillating heart. While off-pump cases have been described, they can be technically difficult due to the shortcomings of presently available conduits and systems for installing such conduits. For example, because existing conduits require the use of sutures to reliably secure the connector in place, it is often difficult for surgeons or other clinicians to insert such sutures reliably in active cardiac and/or vascular tissue.
Some devices and methods have been devised to install an AAC conduit, such as those described generally in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/251,100, filed on Oct. 14, 2005, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/915,691, filed on Aug. 11, 2004, both of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. However, these AAC conduit devices and installation systems rely on the use of a flexible flange that is inserted through a pre-defined aperture in the ventricular apex. Thus, such methods require the use of a hemostatic device (such as an occlusion balloon and/or “umbrella” device) to prevent blood loss from the aperture during installation of the AAC conduit.